Create to destroy
by Shadowjezzter
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a quirkless nobody who is bullied for things out of his control. He is then accidently killed by god who as an apology restores his live with a few gifts.
1. Create to destroy the meeting

Izuku Midoriya was a normal child. Well normal as that he had nothing special about him like the rest of his class. He was quirkless which in the society he lived in is seen as not normal. He was sitting in his Middle school waiting for school to end so he could leave the people who would bully him about is quirklessness.

'If only I had a quirk.' Wishes Izuku as he thinks back on his life while his ex friend Katsuki Bakugo push's him into a wall.He was angry as usual and really showing it today for some reason. This confused Izuku as normally Bakugo would not be so bad.

"If you want a quirk so bad try taking a swan dive off the roof and maybe in you next life you might get one. You useless Deku!" After yelling and Izuku Katsuki does his worst on the workbook Izuku was working on and uses his quirk to blow it up and throws it into a nearby fountain.

'Maybe that would be a good idea' thinks Midoriya as he walks to retrieve his book from the fountain. As Izuku gets his book dark storm clouds form and it starts to rain.'Now it's raining great' Izuku starts to make his way home when lightning starts up. As Izuku keeps walking he hears the sound of thunder. 'From the way my life is I would not be surprised if...' Izuku can't finnish his thought as he is struck by lightning."Well that was an unexpected accident! I am so sorry my boy would you like some tea?" Asked the strange bearded man in front of Izuku. The man was preparing some tea from a pot and poured two cups of it and passed one to Izuku."I am sorry I was just walking home when I appeared here. Sorry but I have to go." Answers Izuku to the stranger. As he got up to leave the man spoke."I am sorry Izuku but that won't be possible as I accidentally stuck you when I was playing around with some lightning! It has happened before and as an apology I sent the boy to another world with some gifts. So now what do you want as a gift?" Asked the strang man. Izuku thought that he looked really embarrassed as he was looking everywhere but at Izuku. So Izuku had a look around as saw he was on a cloud. Izuku thought this was very weird as he had never seen anything like this before."I am sorry but who are you and how do you know my name?" Izuku was baffled as he had no idea what this man was talking about. Was it his quirk or.."I am god" the stranger answered with no look of deceit in his eyes."Ok so you are really god?" Asked Izuku.

"Yes Izuku I am really god" answered god.

"And I am dead" Asked Izuku to god

"Yes Izuku you are really dead and I appreciate how calm you are about it.

Izuku asked simply just to classify this information. He then started to drink his tea as he processed the information he was given. Then Izuku spat out his tea as the sudden realisation hit him. Izuku started coughing and hitting the table, knocking over god's tea and spilling it over the floor. With a wave of his hand god removed the tea and it reappeared in front of him unspoilt. "So you are really the real god of all religions?""Yes I am the god of all religions as they are all just different interpretations of me. So you can call me whatever" The man, god explained. He looked really pleased with himself as he explains this. It reminded me of Bakugo a bit on how pleased he looked with being the crater of everything.

Izuku was very confused as the man spoke "So what you accidentally zapped me with lightning?" As Izuku asked this god slowly nodded. After hearing this Izuku started to freak out. "What I am dead but I am so young I can't be dead and oh no my mum she will be all alone and you made me quikless!" As Izuku was freaking out god had an idea.

"Tell you what I will send you back home with a gift as an apology. As I am getting to old even as a god, so I will give you my power of being able to create and destroy anything at the cost of nothing as I know you will be a good host. Think of it as a quirk for you to use as a hero since I know when you were younger you wanted to be a hero like others to help people. So I will give you my immortality and powers." God happily said to Izuku. Now is the time of a rise to a new hero. One who would be able to help everyone.

Once he learned how to.


	2. Chapter two awakening

Izuku Midoriya started to awaken. As he opened his eyes all he saw was faint out lines of shapes and a bright light. He had no idea where he was at the moment. Izuku's eyes start to flutter open and closed as he tries to get some clarity into what he sees.

He then started to hear sounds and the shapes looked like they moved to get a better look at him. As time went by he was able to tell one of the shapes was his mother. This surprise him and he wonders how long he was out for.

"Izuku, Izuki my baby! Doctor his waking up!" The scrameams of joy from Izuku's mother Inko Midoriya was heard throughout the entire emergency wing of the hospital and some of the doctors and nurses were very happy to see Izuku strat to awaken as well.

"Mum? Where am I what happened?" As Izuku fully opened his eyes the people in the room all noticed something different about the boy. When before the incident he had green emerald eyes that shown with curiosity. Now he had two different eyes. One was a white that seemed to be filled with knowledge that nobody in the world had any idea about. While the other was a dark black that looked like it could swallow the sun and still have room for more. "What's everyone looking at?" Izuku asks feeling out of ease at all the questioning gazed at him.

"Izuku your eyes there. They seem to be different then before?" Inko Midoriya says with a worried look on her face that only a mother who has been with her child for some time can have.

At this Izuku starts to look around he sees everything like he used to red was red and all that so he had no idea what his mother was talking about. He then looks at the people. They all had a look of curiosity in them but some had a hint of what looks like fear of the unknown of Izuku's new eyes. "Mum what do you mean my eyes are different?"

In response to this one of the doctors grab a mirror and show Izuku. What he sees shocks him how his eyes are different not just from the old ones but from each other as well. "As you can see Izuku your eyes are different. I believe it's due to you awakening your quirk by surviving a traumatic experience." One of the doctors who looks curious rather than scared response to Izuku's question.

"I thought my baby boy could not have a quirk. The doctor we went to as a quirk specialist sad he could not gain one." States Inko Midoriya to the doctor in question as she was very confident with the mixed information she was being given.

Now that Izuku could see probably he made out the white walls and roof. He also saw a wind and outside he could see trees and birds singing in said trees. There was also a single bright light in the middle of the room. Also next to Izuku's bed was an IV set dripping into his arm. The realisation of what the doctor said then starts to settle in Izuku's mind "'So I have a quirk now. Ok that's cool. Wait I have a quirk now!'" Izuku thinks and mumbles as he contemplates what he heard.

"Yes Izuku I believe you may have manifested a quirk because you survived a traumatic experience. This could explain the changes in izuku's eyes. Now we just have to see what the new quirk is but I need to do a check of you to see if you have recovered from the lightning strike in the passed three weeks." As the doctor was saying this some of the nurses and other medical staff got ready to have a look at Izuku's body to see if he has healed.

'Ok so I was out for three weeks that's a lot of school work I need to catch up on' as Izuku was thinking about all his school work he needs to catch up on from school a piece of paper seemed to appear above Izuku's bed and it flowed down to Izuku's bed more paper seemed to appear out of nowhere. Izuku decided to grab one of the papers that were appearing at as a look at it 'Wait this is maths work that was due the day after when I got struck by lightning?And it's all finished the way I would answer it?' This confused Izuku as he had left that in his back. Then he remembered the talk he had with god with what he said and how he explain the gift he was going to receive from him.

"I think this is apart of my new quirk." Izuku says to the shocked adults in the room.


	3. Chapter three Back to a normal life

Hello my people it's a me! I am hear to answer so questions people have posted and to say thx for the feedback and support.

1 Yes this is based on another world with my smartphone. I hinted it and it's good to see people caught on.

2 I am not sure how to handle OFA with this Izuku at all. Me thinks we will cross that bridge when we get there.

3 I am new to so I didnt know how to post properly soo that's the reason for the mixed stuff but it's been fixed.

See u all later and on to the show!

Today was the day we're Izuku Midoriya would be going back to his normal routine of school.he remembered the time he was being healed. After two and a half weeks of rest and recuperation after waking up Izuku felt great. While the first week at the hospital the staff had got him to try and test his new 'quirk'. Izuku was very happy to do this but he found it was very hard to try and control it. One of the test resulted in Izuku making some balls appear, simple Izuku thought. Simple it was not, as that during the test he flooded two rooms full of bouncy balls which distributed the work of the hospital. Most of the staff saw this as mildly irritating but also very humerus as one of the doctors had to swim thought them to get some reports. This was caught on camera and posted on YouTube. Within a day it already got thousands of views.

"Izuku do you think you can try and remove the balls you created?" Asked the head doctor, Izuku learned that his name was doctor Mavira and he had a quirk that let him heal injuries by placing a healing plant to grow on the injury. "If you can that it would be greatly appreciated."

So Izuku tried to remove the balls by imagining them disappear and some vannished but not all of them did. This confused Izuku as well as the medical staff also Izuku felt very tired after the test so they called an end to the test that day and called in some cleaners to remove the balls and gave them to some of the younger patients in the hospital.

Izuku chuckled at the memory of that test and the corresponding outcome. He also remembered this morning on how his mother reacted when Izuku got ready for school and what she had said "Izuku dearie are you absolutely sure you want to go back to school today? It's ok if you want to wait some more time as that you can always just get your work by making it." Izuku new his mother would be worried.

"It's ok mum I can handle it." Izuku answered truly and own heartily. This did little to lift the worry Inko still felt but if her son said he was all good then that was that.

Izuku was now just outside the gates to his middle school, Aldera Junior High. He was a little bit worried what some people would think about him and his new quirk but otherwise he was great. As he walks it his class he sees Katsuki Bakugo and his normal group of "friends". This didn't surprise him at all as they always flocked around Kacchan. What did surprise him however was how they all looked at him. Most were shocked as Izuku walked into the room with his different coloured eyes. "What are you doing Deku? You wear contact lenses or something now?" Mockingly asks Bakugo.

'Why is he always so mean?' Thinks Izuku as he imagines several answers to his conundrum. Then his white creation eye starts to slightly glow 'wait what am I seeing?' Izuku sees the street where he was struck by the lightning. He sees a boy with ash blonde hair walking down the street. He also sees himself on the floor charred and unconscious.

"What are you doing stupid Deku?" Bakugou asks in the vision harshly. He then sees that Izuku is not breathing and starts to panic. "What the hell happened to you?!" Bakugou then realises what happened when he sees a flash of lightning and a bang of thunder. He gets is phone out and calls the emergency department.

"Hello emergency department how may I assist you?" Asked the lady on the other side boredly.

"Hello my friend has been stupidly struck by lightning when walking home from school!" Answers Bakugo in a sacred manner. "Please come quick I don't want to see him die!" Izuku could see Bakugo was crying and looked like the thing he liked most in the world was gone.

With that Izuku's glow in his eyes faded 'What was that? Wait was that the day?' Izuku was not able to finish his thought as the teacher walked into the room and got everybody to get ready for the day of school. As Izuku made his way to his desk he said to Bakugo "Thanks Kacchan I knew you were not that bad of a friend to me!"

At this Bakugou is confused until realisation hits him. "Don't you dare tell anyone about that or else!" And with that Bakugou grabs Izuku and throws him to his desk with a small explosion.

'What a great way to go back to school.'

Go a few weeks along and Izuku's life is back to normal. Well normal as new Bakugo is nicer to him if that's the way to put it. He is still harsh but now he doesn't actively hunt for him. Also people are being nice to him and not snickering when he walks by, well not always but some people are now at least not being as harsh with what they say. He even heard a girl say he was cute! This could be due to the word of Izuku having a quirk being passed around like the hottest news about a new hero.

Still there were some events were he accidentally used his quirk. This happened just today when in art class when he had in image of what to paint. As he was painting an old fashioned medieval knight in shining armour with a green hue to his armour which shined in the sun with his black sword. This was going well until "my lord I am here to serve thy!" Yells a man wear what looked like what Izuku had just painted. "Fear not my lord I shall do what you command!" This freaked out the class, especially the teacher as he was not aware of what Izuki was capable of.

"Izuku who is this man?" Questions the teacher as the class looks at the man in knight armour in shock and bewilderment.

"I have no idea sir but he looks like the knight I painted!"

"Hey Deku your eye is glowing again!" Bakugo points out "helpfully". This brings sudden clarity to the issue as Izuku realises he create the knight! Before he was only able to make items like bouncy balls and in one maths period when Izuku was in a mumble fit a calculator for him to use.

"My ledge where are we walking to?" The green knight asks.

'I need to give him a name.' Izuku thinks as he feels bad about not having a name. "We are walking back to my house because school has finished. Also I need to give you a name." Izuku states to the knight.

"You May call me whatever you wish my lord. Just please nothing unknightly and embarrassing." Says the knight.

"Ok what about Kishi! As in knight in Japanese!"

"Kishi, I like it my lord! From now on my name shall.. wait what's that noise?" As Kishi says this they both quiet down and listen. Izuku can hear what sounds like metal moving around. As they both turn around they see what looks like a manhole cover go flying which shocked both Izuku and the newly named Kishi. As they looked at the new hole in the ground they noticed some form of semi liquid come oozing out of the new hole in the ground.

"Ah look a nice invisibility cloak for me to hit in with his little green haired friend! How nice!" And with that interesting introduction the slime slithered toworks Kishi. But as the slime approached him Kishi lifted his now glowing blade and took a swing at the slime. "Ah your sword can't… ha why does it hurt so much!" Looking down the slime saw how the sword looked to be disintegrating the slime it touched.

"My cursed blade Durandal, can slice through all things in this world! You shall not harm my lord!" Yells Kishi as he drives the slime back away from Izuku.

Seeing how successful Kishi was in fighting the slime villain Izuku started to relax and thought of a new idea. '"If I can make Kishi so powerful imagine if I made more people to help me in my quest to become a hero."' Izuku thought and mumbled quietly so no one heard. While thinking however he failed to notice the movement behind the fight behind Kishi and the villain.

"I AM HERE!" Yells a man with bright blonde spiked hair who is very muscular and tall with a blue and red hero suit on.

"All m-might!?" Izuku freaks at seeing his childhood hero suddenly appear in front of him. "Kishi it's" as Izuku looks to tell him who has arrived Izuku sees that Kishi is nowhere to be seen. 'Where did Kishi go? Wait did I?!'

"Hello my lord can you hear me? I am in your pocket dimension you appear to have created when being spooked by that man. Fear not if you ever need me I shall be here!" Answers Kishi with a excited sound of his voice.

And with that the voice of Kishi disappears and is replaced with All Might yelling with vigor "don't worry young man I shall deal with this Villain! Texas Smash!" And that was the end of the slime villain.


	4. Chapter four Truths reviled

Izuku stared at the behemoth of a man in front of him how has influenced his life so dramatically. 'OMG OMG it's All Might! I can't believe it! Wait should I ask for an autograph or should I..' before Izuku could finish his train of thought.

"Hell young man. Thank you for slowing down this villain and allowing me to catch up! Sorry I took so long, this city's sewer system is hard to navigate! I am sorry but I must contain this villain and be on my way." And with that Izuku was star struck with the way All Might was always working so valiantly and tirelessly. He had seen it on the news, the way he tried to spend as little amount of time with the press as of late. He wondered why?

"What's that my lord? You wish to know the secrets of this man in front of you? Your wish is my command!" And with that Izuku's white eye glowed.

"All for One today is the day I bring you to justice!" Announces All Might to the mysterious man facing him. "Come now let's bring this to an end!"

"Yes All Might let's!" And with that both charged at each other, a flurry of blows being traded between one another and still fighting. The man Izuku believed to be All for One took a massive leap away from All Might to suddenly start hitting him with lasers. While also vanishing and reappearing around All Might. He was having trouble trying to keep up with him.

For some reason then the man seems to slow down. "What are you doing All for One? Finnish me already!" Screams All Might in agony to his rival.

"You want it to end so badly so be it! One more blow each to decide our fates!" And with that the vision came to an end and the glow in Izuku's eye vanished.

"What was that?" Izuku wonders in pure awe at seeing the fight that befell his hero. Izuku is confused about the vision he just saw.

"What's wrong young man? What did you just see?" At these questions Izuku decides the best way forward is..

"All Might, who is One for All!" The million dollar question. The look on All Might's face was that of pure shock. In an instant he was in Izuku's face with his fist drawn back. Ready for a fight!

"How do you know that name young man?"

"I saw it in a vision just then. You both nearly killed each other!" The look of Izuku's face was of a scared child who didn't know he did something wrong. All Might saw this and retracted his arm.

"We need to talk young man."

On top of a roof All Might explains the history of All for One and the birth of One for All. He shows Izuku his injury and says about the final battle. Izuku takes all this information in an remembers it.

'I won't be able to sleep tonight.' Izuku thinks with a worried but interested face as All Might shows him his true form.

"Well I will be seeing you later Izuku Midoriya. It was nice talking to you." And with that the deflated version of All Might who's name he learned to be Toshinori Yagi.

"Man what a stressful day hopefully nothing ba…" before he can even finish his sentence he hears a load explosion from a little away. 'Wait if that's where I think it is then.' As the realisation hits Izuku he starts to sprint with all his might tithe source.

As he approaches he hears screams and a very familiar voice "get of me you..!" And as sudden as the voice starts it stops.

"Kacchan no!" Yells Izuku with fear and dread in his voice at the sight he sees. A building has been blown apart with rubble strewn across the street. People are pinned by it but from a quick glance around Izuku can see that no one appears to be dead. 'Well that's good at least.' Izuku thinks to himself. He sees Bakugo in the ruined building surrounded by slime? 'Wait that's the same villain that All Might captured? Did he escape somehow and if so where is he?' With a frantic look around Izuku sees no All Might true form or otherwise.

"Someone get this Jackass off me!"

Izuku hears Bakugou's scared plea for assistance, which he will most likely deny later down the line. 'I have to save Kacchan! But how?'

"Do you wish to save your friend young master?" This voice is, different it's not Kishi and not his own.

'Yes I wish to save Kacchan!' With the yell in his head Izuku is surrounded by a pitch black darkness which seems to swallow even light. His black eye seems to radiate the same glow. This frightens some witnesses as they think another villain as appeared. All of a sudden it seems to reach out to the slime villain.

"Wait it's you again. You stupid- wait what's going on? Ahhh…" then the moment his screams leave his mouth he disappears along with his screams of fear. Even the echoes that should have rung around the street are nowhere to be heard. The blackness around Izuku fads and he falls from where he was hovering unconscious.


	5. Chapter five Back again

Izuku woke up in a bright room. It had a window overlooking some trees and a single light globe in the centre of the room. All the walls were white and, wait this was the hospital room Izuku woke up in from when he was struck by lightning. Does that mean it was all just a weird dream and none of it had actually happened? If so that means he didn't have a quirk and he had dreamed it all.

"Oh no my lord it was far from a dream." Wait that voice it was Kishi speaking to Izuku. So it was not a dream, so how did he get here then? The last thing he remembered was seeing Bakugo in trouble with the slime villain that had escaped from All Might.

"Indeed, the so called "knight" is correct, it was no dream Izuku." That voice he remembered that beautiful feminine voice but he can't remember where exactly?

"Ah young Midoriya, you're finally awake. Welcome back to the hospital and might I say, I was hoping not to see you so soon from your last visit in a similar condition." StatesDoctor Mavira as he walks into the room. It was strange seeing the doctor so soon and Izuku felt quite bad about it.

"I am sorry doctor, I didn't meant to do it. Whatever it is I did." Izuku states in a sad manner, which doctor Mavira easily notices from most patients who come in regularly due to their own reasons.

"There is no need to apologise my boy. You where only out for a few hours and as you can see it's night now." And just as the doctor had stated, the moon was full and as clear to see as the sun in the day.

"Ok so when can I leave and go home?" Asks Izuku in a scared manner, as he was worried he might have to stay for some time. This frightened Izuku as he had hoped to start training for the U.A entry exam.

"You May leave tomorrow night Izuku, once we do some tests to see why you passed out. We believe it to have been quirk exhaustion as you used a lot of power to stop the villain, as say a lot of the witnesses around. Luckily the police desire to keep this insistent of your power quiet as to not attract villains to you." Explains doctor Mavira to Izuku calmly.

'He is talking about people like All for One and he doesn't even know of his existence ha the way the world works.' Thinks Izuku to himself without muttering which he also finds humorous in a completely different way.

"That's ok doctor Mavira, I hope my mum is ok though." Says Izuku as he relishes how worried his mother must be. He remembered hearing how that before he woke up the last time some of the medical team were thinking he would not wake up and were getting ready to pull the plug from him. This freaked his mother out and she went full Muma Bear. When Izuku heard about it he thought it was one of the funniest things ever and in doing so embarrassed his mother.

"Worried about me I see?" And in comes the devil herself, Inko Midoriya from out of nowhere.

'For how old Miss Midoriya acts you would believe her not to be able to be a ninja.' Thinks doctor Mavira, as he imagines some things that should not be done by a professional doctor working on a woman's only child.

"Sinner!" Yells that voice Izuku still needs to get used to.

'What are you yelling at, and also who the hell are you?' Quietly asks Izuku to the unknown entity.

"Me, I am known by many names but one of them is Sin. A very simple name and to the point." Plainly states the newly named Sin.The calm way she says it freaks Izuku out as she sounds really bored. "I am your power to see who must be punished and how. Think of me as like a reasoning system." Again the way she speaks is unnerving to Izuku, as she just seems really tired and bored.

"Young Midoriya, you awake in there?" Asks the doctor calmly as he tries to draw Izuku's attention to him by waving his hand in front of his eyes. "Good to see your with us again. So we are going to do some tests tomorrow morning after you rest tonight so get some sleep ok."

"See you tomorrow Izuku when I come pick you up ok. Love you!"

"Love you to mum!" With that finale words and a hug Inko Midoriya leaves for the night to go home and wait to pick here baby boy up from the hospital.

A few hours pass.

'So why did you yell out sinner in the middle of the conversation with doctor Mavira and my mother?" Questions Izuku to Sin.

"That man was having impure thoughts about your mother." Again simple and plainly put by Sin to Izuku

'So what I can sense sin and other stuff like that? And the doctor was thinking about my mum on a lustful manner!?'Asks Izuku to the voice in his head. 'Ha I have voices in my head.'

"Yes you can sense sin and other such things and so you sensed the impure thoughts of that sinner. You are god now, and with this, you are able to do as you please as punishment for the sinners. Also seeing one's true thoughts is your right." Says Sin in a self righteous manner.

'Ok so I did get all of God's powers?' Asks Izuku in a scared manner as he has no idea what "powers" God had.

"Yes you have All of them. Don't do anything stupid with them." Yet again, straight to the point as well as unnerving.


	6. Chapter six Training starts Now!

Izuku Midoriya has just gotten out of hospital after his second incident involving the need of medical attention. True the first was a major issue as he could have died from that but that doesn't lower the need of medical aid of passing out. This is what was in the mind of the new god as he was walking home with his mother from being released from the hospital.

The silence they shared was comforting as they both felt like there was nothing to be said. So of course due to Izuku's horrible luck Kishi would decide to pop out of the pocket dimension Izuku create by accident and scare the hell out of Inko Midoriya. "Hello mother of my lord, o how sorry I am for not helping his majesty in his hour of need!" Yells Kishi at the top of his lungs to the scared woman on the road.

'Maybe I can be struck by lightning again but die this time instead of this suffering of humiliation.' Thinks Izuku when Kishi appears from thin air.

"Who are you and what are you doing near me and my baby boy!" Declares Mrs Midoriya in a very scary mother bear way which has both men near here shaking even though the primal fury was only directed at one of them.

"M-mum this is Kishi, I accidentally m-made him while in art class yesterday. It was something that till now had slipped my mind hehe." Says Izuku in a horrified manner while stuttering slightly.

"Oh why didn't you say so Izuku, hello Kishi I am Inko Midoriya. Pleasure to meet your wait, you made Him?!" This piece of information seemed to be to much for his mother as she suddenly fainted, but due to the quick action of Kishi, the mother of one didn't harm herself.

After the little incident by the road, the trio made their way to the Midoriya residence and waited for Inko Midoriya to awaken. After a few hours the mother woke up to smell something cooking. As she made her way to the kitchen, she saw her son and… Kishi, she remembered his name to be.

"Hey mum, I see your awake. We can talk while having dinner. Hope you feel like katsudon, as it's the only thing I remember how to cook." As he was speaking Izuku was finishing cooking the meal they would all share. As the three sat together at the dinner table Izuku started to explain his "quirk".

"Ok so mum, I don't know the extent to my power but it seems that whatever I imagine and focus really hard, I am able to create things." Explains Izuku to his calm mother.

"Izuku, I thought you were only able to create objects like those balls in the hospital. Same as removing stuff." Asks his mother in a calm but worried manner. There was also a hint of curiosity in her voice that Izuku was able to pick up on, this was not very surprising as he knew his mother questioned his new quirk.

"That's what I first thought too Mum. Then yesterday I made Kishi and on my way home I had an incident." Explains Izuku to his mother. "On my way home I was attacked by a slime villain. He was being beaten by Kishi but then out of nowhere All Might appeared and blew the villain away. Somehow, the villain escaped from him and had Kacchan captured while slowly cutting his air supply off. I don't remember much of what happened after that till I woke up in the hospital, but the witness reports says how the villain suddenly vanished as these black tendrils touched him." By the end Izuku is more mumbling what his saying but after years of it Inko Midoriya understands what her son is saying.

"It's ok Izuku, but in the future you must be more careful to control your power and not let it control you." His mother wisely states to Izuku.

"Yes mum, I will learn to control my powers."

These few words are what has Izuku at Dagobah beach. It used to be such an amazing sight during sun rises, but due to natural currents bringing trash from the ocean onto the beach. This lead to people using it as an illegal dumping site for the free deniability to it. Izuku was going to use it as a place to freely train his body and quirk so he would be ready for the entrance exam to get into U.A in ten months.

He had looked up the best way for someone his age and stager to train to gain muscle and bulk. This had lead to loads of sites saying about diets and an extensive amount of exercises to do. When looking for a place to train his body though, all the gyms were to expensive so that cut them out. Also he wanted to train his quirk so it was quite a challenge. Until he looked up some interesting hero facts, these said about how some heroes get their popularity from doing charity as well as hero work. This lead to Izuku learning about Dagobah beach and the need it was in.

"So my lord, you don't want me to assist at all unless you state otherwise?" Asks Kishi to his lord and creator.

"Yes Kishi, I won't get any stronger if you do all the heavy lifting. However if I look in distress then you may assist me." Says Izuku do his creation and friend.

During the next few months Izuku trained everyday with only Sundays as a rest day. His schedule was mostly training his body Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. While the other days besides Sunday he trains his quirk. This proved to be extremely effective at making Izuku gain muscle mass at a high rate while he also learned how to control his power more so he could create more things and destroy more.

One day while training his quirk he heard footsteps. Not an uncommon thing as the locals were being shock by the young man cleaning their beach. He noticing a frozen gaze at the back of his head and feels quite unnerved. When he looked up however he was meet by a pair of heterochromatic colored eyes like his own. One of the person's eyes was blue while the other was a dark colour. His eyes were not the only feature like this however as even his hair, with one side bring red and the other white.

"Why are you cleaning the beach?" The boy who looks about Izuku's age asks. It's a simple question but the answer is not as simple. So Izuku says what comes to mind.

"To be a hero."


	7. Chapter seven Nearly there

Hey there everyone it's a me! So many of you are saying about Izuku healing All Might and some other things. Remember he has little to no control over his power and so even if he heals All Might he may just make it worse! Also thanks for all the support I am getting, I was not expecting this. So that's all for now and on with the show!

During the five months up till the U.A entrance exam, Izuku finished cleaning the beach and had numerous encounters with the boy who Izuku learned to be the son of the number two hero Endeavor, Shoto Todoroki. This news made Izuku go into his hero nerd mode and asked the boy lots of questions. Todoroki didn't like this and explained that he didn't like his father but didn't say why. So Izuku stopped talking and got back to work that day. Also the investigation that was done from the incident with the slime villain says it was an accidental manslaughter with a misuse of quirk due to loss of control. Normally people would be sent to prison or some sort of repercussions but due to Izuku's quirk and late blooming, the police have let it slip since it helped contain the situation and saved a life. Still Izuku feels horrible about ending a life even if it was a villain. True the police have issued a statement which says about the villain being missing and still at large even though Izuku explained his power to them.

As Todoroki visited more frequently, Izuku learned more about him. "He has a sour past. One full of hate and fear." Says Sin, when Izuku asks what she meant she only responded with "you will see young god". Still Izuku kept in contact with Todoroki as he cleaned the beach and trained. True the other boy was really quiet and didn't talk much but he was good to hangout with.

With the cleaning of the beach and all of Izuku's training came a lot of new things for Izuku. One was the increase of his muscle mass all over his body and two was girls were looking at him strangely. He noticed this one day while his class was doing some sports. As he was doing his two hundredths push up he saw that he was the last one in their challenge with Bakugo coming in at 180 ish. True the explosion boy tried his best but apparently that was not enough to beat the shitty Deku. Izuku still wasn't tired so he kept going which is when he noticed the girls looking at him. He felt their eyes on him and could sense their intentions with the way they looked.

"Young humans are always so lustful. Even before your species could do the impressive feats they do now days, the young always were as they say 'Horny'" Says Sin in her bored tone of voice.

Izuku pretends not to hear her and ignores the stares directed at him and continued his work.

When Izuku finished the beach he still had two more months till the entrance exam and so he looked for more places like Dagobah beach to clean. When on his search he found a park which was also used as an illegal dumping site as it's in the middle of a run down area in Shizuoka Prefecture. So Izuku makes a decision to tell his mother his plan and make his way down to the park.

As he goes to leave he sees the worry in his mother's face. "Don't worry mum, remember I can handle myself and I have Kishi if I need to call him." Izuku explains to his scared mother which seem to calm her ever so slightly. "See you when I get home mum, love you!"

"Love you to Izuku and make sure you don't hurt yourself!" Says Inko Midoriya to her son as he leaves their home.

When Izuku reaches the park it truly looks like a dump even with all the nice trees and natural environment. As Izuku thinks of a way to clean the park he feels some sort of sense that someone is watching him. He goes to ignore it but then a girl with purple hair and eyes with what look like earphone jacks hanging from her ear approaches him.

"Hey dude what you doing?" She asks in a bored manner but Izuku could sense she was actually curious.

'A girl is talking to me!' Izuku still was a shy and stuttering mess when talking to girls.

"Oh hey I was um." Does he tell her what he is doing and explain or does he try to say he is lost or something. "Ok so this park here, how long has it been like this?"

"So diverting my question by asking your own? Smart, so it has been like this for years as no one cleans it. True there have been people that have tried but they all ran out of something be it support or funding so they all gave up. Now you answer my question, what are you doing?" For some reason Izuku feels like he can trust her.

"Well I just finished cleaning up Dagobah Beach and." Before he says anything thing else he is cut off by the girl.

"Wait that was you? I heard that some guy had been cleaning the beach who had messy green broccoli hair. So what you doing here then?" Now she seems shocked that Izuku is here.

"Well I was planning to clean the park as a form of exercise and as a community service. The reason for me cleaning up both here and Dagobah Beach was as training before you ask and not because I am being paid." Izuku states to the mysterious girl.

"What are you training for them and what's your name?" Simple question new that he has answered it before.

"My name is Izuku Midoriya, and the reason for me training is to become a hero that people can depend on in their time of need." Izuku confidently says to the girl then resorts back to his shy nature. "So what's your name?" Asks the curious Izuku to the girl.

"Oh my name is Kyoka Jiro and I also want to be a hero." This introduction intrigues Izuku as so far the only other person that also wanted to be a hero besides Bakugo that talks to him was Todoroki.

"Oh so you to be a hero to. That means you must be training really hard for the entrance exam for U.A coming up in two months time!" Izuku excitedly yells to the girl who's name he now knows to be Jiro.

"No not really, even though there are so many people better than me." By the time she is finished Izuku needs to strain his ears to hear her. It sounds like she doubts herself to him.

"No kid that's not doubt, it's envy a sin. She thinks her quirk is not as good as others. Look at that boy Bakugo or the new one you made friends with, Toldoroki. Both their quirks are strong and flashy, perfect for hero work. While all she has are those things from her ears." Sin with a surprising amount of help there explains to the young god.

"Well then, maybe I can help you."


	8. Chapter 8 Introducing aquantences

It only took one month for the combined might of Izuku Midoriya and Kyoka Jiro to clean the park. During that month, Izuku and Jiro became quite close. Not best friends but friends, nonetheless. As well as this Izuku started training with Kishi to a learn more fighting styles then using his gift. So, he learnt how to use a sword and fight hand to hand quite efficiently. Also, Izuku had seen some improvements with Jiro. At the start of the month, she found it hard to lift most of the heavy objects that Izuku could lift with ease. He remembers one such day we're he lifted a fridge.

"Damn Midoriya, what are you made of?!" Asks Jiro in a shocked manner. "That must weigh about 150kgs!"

This shocked Izuku, not how much it weighed but he thought it was less. "Are you sure this feels light as hell." Something he has picked up from Jiro is her 'colourful' vocabulary.

While Jiro as sadly picked up Izuku's waking up early trait. This annoys her to no end saying even in her relaxing days she wakes up early as. "Yeah it probably weighs around there. I remember we got a new fridge and my dad had to call a friend down to help move the old one out and the new one in. Even then they both still struggled to move it."

"So, what, you think I have some sort of strength quirk? Remember I told you my quirk is called God Hood. That's because it creates stuff out of nothing and can also create anything. While I can also destroy anything." Izuku remembers when he showed Kishi to Jiro. That day was funny and also very exciting.

"So Izuku, what did you want to show me?" Asks Jiro with a look of confusion, as Izuku usually gets straight to training. Today however he asked her to come over to his cleaning area to show her something.

"You can't freak out when I show you this, ok?" She hoped he didn't find something gross or place something to scare her. She knew he was a good guy but still.

"Ok, I promise I won't freak."

"Ok here I go." As Izuku says this he starts to glow ever so slightly then out of nowhere Kishi appears in front of Jiro.

"Hello young la.." before he can finish speaking Jiro is screaming and trying to stab him with her jacks while she looks for a pipe she saw only the day before. While defending himself from Jiro's onslaught of attacks, he can't unsheathe his blade Durandal would harm Jiro if it touches her.

"Wow, wow, Jiro stop this is Kishi. He is what I wanted to show you!" Explains Izuku to the frantic Jiro who is still looking for the pipe. "Oh, and if you are looking for this stop." Izuku says as he holds up the pipe and it disappears in his hands.

After seeing this Jiro starts to calm down ever so slightly. Then gets made again and hits Izuku in the head because he is laughing. "It's not funny you ass!" Izuku now can see what true fear is at angering a woman.

"I am sorry, I am sorry." This goes on for a while as Izuku bows at a 90 degree angle multiple times.

"It's ok Greeny, I can't stay mad at you." With that the day goes back to normality.

"So yeah Jiro I can't have a strength quirk. Unless I can create powers!" With this shocking realisation Izuku has a go at punching a five inch thick steel plate. He winds up the punch with Jiro staring at him in shock. Then his fist makes contact and the steel bends to form a fist shaped hole in it.

"Wow Izuku that's.." Jiro seemed lost for words. Izuku could also see another emotion there which looked to be the same as the first day they met, Envy.

"Hey, it's ok. Your quirk is amazing on its own. All we need to do is train you to fight better at close quarters so it's like you have four attacks. Also you can locate people in trouble and.." before Izuku can finish his rambling to try and make Jiro feel better, he his met with a hug from the girl as she was smiling.

"Thanks Izuku" she seemed better now at least, as she had a smile on her face.

'Oh cool Jiro seems better and wait, did she just use my first name!'


	9. Chapter nine Test of might

Today was the day of the entrance exam into U.A's hero course. A day that had many months of hell of preparation for. Izuku And Kyoka we're now on a first name bases which at first freaked Izuku as he was not used a girl calling him Izuku. Especially when said girl teases him over his habits and how easily he blushes.

The following month after finishing cleaning the park, Izuku and Kyoka were both trained by Kishi on how to defend themselves better and better battle awareness. Kishi thought them this by suddenly yelling out and starting to fight them with his blade sheathed.

One day Kyoka had enough of the training. "Fuck ok Green tin can, we get it can you stop with the attacks!?" Yelled the only female of the group to the a she had called him before Green tin can.

"No Kyoka, this is very important training as it sharpens the senses to danger and makes you react faster." So this training continued until the president day with slight tweaks to always surprise both the aspiring heroes.

Now, both Izuku and Kyoka stood in front of the massive U.A gate.

"So today's the day." Izuku mumbled to himself, but due to the super hearing of Kyoka she was able to hear.

"Yep, today's the day we show we can be her…" Answers Kyoka but is interrupted by a certain ash blonde boy.

"Move out of my way Jacks, and Deku." A pause. "Get out of my way!" With those few encouraging words, Bakugou leaves for the test.

'Ok now is the next step in me becoming a hero!' Thinks Izuku to himself as he and Kyoka walk towards the building until suddenly he trips on his own two feet. 'Or I can just die.'

Before he hits the floor however, Izuku sees that it's not rushing towards him. "Sorry I used my quirk on you. Hope you don't mind since tripping and bad luck." Izuku hears a female voice. The voice sounds full of energy and excited to be at the exam.

"Thanks for saving me." Says Izuku to the new girl. When he looks at her she has shoulder brown hair with brown eyes. She also has a round face with what looks to be a permanent blush on her checks.

"No problem, as I said. It would be bad luck if you tripped and fell. So good luck!" Then with saying that the girl left without saying her name.

As Izuku and Kyoka both got into the auditorium where the rules will be explained, they were asked to look at the cards they got during the written part of the exam to see where they were seated. Do they had to separate and also Izuku had to sit next to Bakugou.

On stage, Present Mic came on and started his presentation of the exam. "Hey listeners, can I get a hey!?" He was met by silence. Except, Izuku was geeking out about the hero on stage.

"Oh my god! It's Present Mic! I listen to his talk show all the time!" I can't believe th…" he was going to keep needing until a very tall boy with blue hair and glasses raised his hand and stood up.

The boy stood very straight with an exemplary posture. "Sir, this sheet we were all handed out says that there are four fake villains. If this is a miss print, then U.A as one of the major hero institutions that teach heroics is severely undermining of its reputation." This had Izuku looking at his sheet to see if the boy said was true. As it turned out he was and he was not done speaking yet. "And you, the boy with messy green hair. Please stop the muttering, it is extremely disturbing and distracting so please stop!"

This outburst had Izuku sinking back into his seat and a lot of people including Bakugo laughing and snickering at the poor boy. Then he saw the girl from the tripping incident stand up with a very aggravated look in her eyes.

"Wraith, one of the other seven sins of christianity." Explains Sin to Izuku. "It's seen as a bad thing in many religions but some like the old Norse religion smile on it. As it shows battle hardened warriors or warriors who are ready to meet Valhalla. While again, others like Buddhism believe that due to the five moral Precepts, that harming another person is frowned upon."

All this new information was confusing Izuku as so far Sin has only talked about Christian religion but now was talking about other things. 'So I am attached to all religions?' Asked Izuku to Sin in hopes she could shine some light on the subject.

"Yes Izuku, as you grow to control your power you will be able to do as the old god of the sea from Greek Mythology, Poseidon and control the sea and many other religions with their gods. Now however you must focus."

After hearing Sin finish talking, he saw the brown haired girl stare daggers at the rigged boy. "Why are you being so rude!" She shouted at the boy. This caught Mic's attention so he decided to regain some of the control he lost.

"Wow wow wow young listeners! Yes there are four villains, but the last one is worth zero points and goes rapide in tight spaces. It's more of an obstacle in the way, so I just suggest running from it. So now that all done can I get a Plus Ultra!" Again he was met by silence from the crowd.

On the bus Izuku is think of a strategy to beat the exam. So far he can think of many with the exception of just deleting the city and the robots in it. The one he believes to be the best is make himself some armour and a sword. Then bring Kishi out to assist him. 'Oh this is going to be fun' Says Kishi to his lord and creator.

'Yes Kishi, let's have fun.' Responses Izuku to his knight.

As the examines get off the bus and see the sight of the giant gate. Most are ore struck at the shigher dive of it. Some are ignoring it and doing stretches to ready themselves. No one besides Izuku are making weapons and armour appear around them out of thin air. His armour is only a simple green chest plate with some gauntlets and leg armour. This is because when Izuku first went to make his armour, Kishi said to him to make it light and not encumbering so he can still move. This doesn't shock anyone but then Kishi appears out of nowhere and most people take a step away from him as they stare at the very tall suit of armour. Kishi's armour unlike Izuku's is a full suit with a helmet which has pointed parts at the cheeks. As a fluffy green feather grow the top.

"My lord, you summed me. Shall I use my blade Durandal to its fullest potential?" Asks Kishi as he is not sure how Izuku wish to handle this.

"Yes Kishi, you may go all out against the robots." Answers Izuku to his knight in green.

"Start!" Calls out Present Mic to the crowd as the gate suddenly opens. Izuku and Kishi are all ready in the city while the other examines are still standing there, with some thinking Izuku as an idiot from running in early. "Well what are you all waiting for! He got the message!" This stirs the crowd as most were expecting a countdown.

As the others filter in they see destroyed robots laying across the ground. Deciding to all go their separate ways they all split up in search of points.

With Izuku and Kishi, they are tearing through the boys with ease. A three pointer aims at Kishi and fires. Izuku and Kishi both see the rockets fire but before they hit him, Kishi swings his sword at them and they disappear before their eyes. Then Izuku leaps forward at a very surprising speed and cuts the three pointer in half.

"I counted 50 points Kishi. Am I correct or what?" Asks Izuku to the still weary knight.

"No my lord. You have added the points up accurately even in the heat of battle." Answers Kishi in an impressed manner.

As the exam goes on, Izuku sees many different examines and their quirks at work. He sees a blonde boy with a black lightning bolt in his hair and sees how he discharged electricity and destroyed many bots. Then afterwards the boy is making a weird face while holding out two thumbs up. As Izuku gets closer to see if he is ok, the boy is making a noise that makes Izuku laugh. "Dweeeee!"

"Hahaha ok you alright there?" Izuku asks the boy but doesn't get a response. A one pointer then turns the corner and heads straight for the blonde. Before it can reach him however, Izuku has already drown his blade and removed its head in one slice.

"Dweeee" Says the boy again. Seeing that he is in no condition to continue, Izuku calls Kishi to his location. "Kishi can you take this guy to the front of the city and keep an eye on him?" Asks Izuku to his knight.

"Yes my lord, I shall protect this young warrior as you asked" Says Kishi to Izuku and then he picks up the boy bridal style then he is off.

Izuku now alone decides he leads a clear view of the city so he climbs a building by using some special gloves that work by magnetic attraction. Once at the top of the building, Izuku has a look around the city. He sees another person on a building with what look like tentacles growing out of his arms. Each tentacle has something growing out of them but Izuku can't see what. He decides to wave at the boy and even though he is facing the other way he turns around and waves at Izuku.

"Two minutes remaining of the ten!" Calls out Present Mic to the examinees.

In a dark control many figures look at screens showing the participants in the exam. "It's time for some fun!" One of the figures says as he pushes a button. "Muhahaha!"

Izuku and all the other examines feel the ground shack. Izuku then sees what is causing the tremors, a giant robot with two arms and on tracks like a tank. Seeing the zero pointer Izuku starts to move away to get more points till he hears it.

"Ow, someone please help me!" It sounds like someone he knows but even then Izuku jumps from the building. As he falls he is caught by a green flash. "Don't be so rash young lord." Says Kishi once it becomes clear it's him.

"I would have been ok Kishi. Remember how I made my armour?" Retorts Izuku to his knight. Yes Kishi remembers that day.

Izuku decided to test his armour by throwing himself of a large tree in the park the treo where training in. Seeing this Kyoka and Kishi both rushes to see if Izuku was injured but as they got closer all they heard was joyful laughter.

Izuku and Kishi then start to head towards the sound of the girl. As they draw nearer they see many other examines running away. Including the blues haired by with glasses.

Then they see the girl with brown hair trapped under a pile of rubble. Izuku sees the zero pointer start to draw its fist back to punch the downed girl. "Kishi you hold the robot back. I got this!" As Izuku says this he rushes forward with his blade in its scabbard while Kishi rushes to stop the fist. As they both get closer one draws his blade while the other throws his away.

Kishi slashs the fist to stop it from hitting the girl. Then Izuku jumps up to be at level with the head of the robot and with a wave of his hand blackness which seems to devour the very light around him sepsis from his right arm as his black eye absorbs the light like the black ooze from his arm.

Many people look to see the boy surrounded by the black ink like substance. Then it shots out at the zero pointer and completely invelops it in a matter of moments. Then it dissipates and the pure which that all who are watching feel as they see there is no zero pointer anymore.


	10. Chapter ten New Begins

Saying that Izuku Midoriya was nervous was an understatement. He could feel his heart going one hundred miles an hour. Today was the day that he got his letter from U.A to say weather he passed or failed the entrance exam. He felt confident that he did well enough to pass but his anxiety still ate away at him. The only reason why he didn't immediately run to his room the moment the letter arrived was that he promised Kyoka that they would open them together. Therein lies the second issue that had Izuku stressed out. True, Kyoka had come over many times to see Izuku and his mother. Mostly to wake Izuku up when they had to do training as Kishi didn't wish to bother his lord but on some rare occasions Inko invited her over for dinner. Today though was not a social call or a way to help him.

It was to see what their futures had in store for them. As Izuku started to pace the apartment that the Midoriyas lived in, wondering if his friend would arrive soon there was a knock on the door. Izuku felt his heart, which was beating at a inhuman pace before, suddenly stop dead.

"I got it Mum!" Called out Izuku so his mother wouldn't go and answer the door. When he built up the courage to open the door, he saw Kyoka standing there with a letter in her hands.

"Hey Izuku, you ready?" Izuku knew there was no way in the seven circles of hell, or in Hel as the Norse mythology's version of hell.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Responses Izuku to his one and only friend. After this short discussion, the two friends made their way into the apartment towards Izuku's room. On their way to Izuku's room, his mother noticed who was accompanying her son.

"Hello Kyoka, how are you today?" Asked Inko.

"I am doing well Mumumidoriya, how are you?" Answered Kyoka to the joyful looking Inko.

"I am doing good also Kyoka. Now once you two have opened your letters and seen you have both passed, you have to come down and show me." Said Inko to the two teens.

As they made it to Izuku's room, Kyoka closed the door as she was the last in. "Ok, so which one of us is going first?" Asked Izuku to the girl who was in his room staring at all his All Might merchandise. It's true she had seen all it before, but it was still a shock for her to see.

"I will go first." Says Kyoka to the nervous boy in front of her.

As she tore her letter open a little metal disc fell out of it. In the centre of the disc was o what looked to be glass and as the duo looked at it, the centre started to glow. "I AM HERE!" Announced All Might as the light shot up to show a projection of All Might in a yellow suit with a tie. This startled the two teens and had Izuku fall over. "Now you may be wondering why I am in this projection young Kyoka Jiro. The answer to that is, I am becoming a teacher at U.A! Yes that's right but enough of that, your Combat score was a very responsible thirty two! Quite a good score, if I say so myself. It is enough to get you into the Heroics Department in U.A! This however is not the only score you revived however! You also got an additional twenty points from the secret Recuse Points! Putting your score to a whopping fifty two points! Now, with this first step to your Hero Academia." Then with that the projection cut off.

Now it was Izuku's turn. Unlike Kyoka who just tore her letter to get straight to the point, Izuku took his time with the letter in his hands. Then he finished ripping the letter open and out feel a disk very similar to Kyoka' some. Then much like her's, a projection of All Might appeared on Izuku's wall.

"Hello young Izuku Midoriya! You must be surprised that I am appearing in a projection from U.A! Well the answer to the question is, I am here to become a teacher! Yes, I All Might am going to be teaching at U.A to help guid the next generation of heros! Now onto business! You scored a Combat score of eighty seven! A very impressive number that put you at first place! Ten points ahead of the only other person who made it into U.A from your d school, Katsuki Bakugo! That however was not the only scoring system as there were also Rescue points and in this department, for your heroic actions of saving a fellow test taker, was fifty three points! Making four total score one hundred and forty! Which is the highest score as it trumped my score by a single point! Now young Midoriya, welcome to your Hero Academia." Then with that the projection cut out.

Now with both Izuku's and Kyoka's tape done, both teens had a look in their opened envelopes that the projector had come out of to find a simple card in it. On both cards was a number and a letter with both reading 1-A.

Again Izuku was nervous. This time as it was his first day at U.A. At least he knew he had one friend in his class, and maybe by the end of the day he would have more. He also would guess that Katsuki would also be in his class, if the top ten scoreboard is anything to go by.

Izuku still had a few minutes before class started by the time he found 1-A's classroom. As he made his way inside he could he all the people inside and he could tell that this year was going to be a chaotic one. One voice he could hear sounded very familiar.

"Get your feet of the desk! You are disrespecting the past students who sat at this desk and the work men who created it!" Then as he fully opened the door, there stood the stiff boy with bluish hair and glasses talking to none other than Katsuki Bakugo.

"Ha, What gives you the right to order me around you extra?! Also who are you and what school did you attend before coming here anyway?" Says Katsuki to the boy.

"I am Tenya Iida, from Soumei Junior High!" Answers the now named Tenya Iida.

"Soumei hey, so you some sort of elite or something? I am going to enjoy kicking your ass!" States Katsuki to Iida.

"How rude and brutish of you?! Are you sure you are in the right place?" Said the now confused and offended Iida. As Izuku made his way into the classroom and closed the door, he must of made to much noise when closing the door as everyone in the class turned to look at him.

"Hey Greenbean!" Called out Kyoka to Izuku when she saw him. As he made his way to her, Iida stepped towards him.

"Hello my name is…" he was not able to finish his as Izuku cut him off.

"Tenya Iida from Soumi Junior high right? Sorry I overheard your conversation with Katsuki. My name is Izuku Midoriya, I am from Aldera junior high. Nice to meet you Iida." Says Izuku as he continues his way to his friend.

When he arrived next to Kyoka, he saw that she was chatting with a girl that looked like she had pink skin and hair that was as wild as his while also being pink and she had horns. Then there was a guy with red spiky hair and sharks like teeth. Also there was what looked to be a set of floating clothes.

"Hey so, this here is my friend Izuku Midoriya. He is a bit shy so Ashido, don't get all in his…" before she could even finish her sentence, the pink girl Izuku guesser was Ashido was right in his face with a big massive grin.

"Hey there Midoriya! My name is Mina Ashido, pleasure to meet you!" With that she shot out her hand and grabbed a hold of his for a shake. While doing this Izuku was trying and failing to contain his blush.

"N-nice to me-et you Ashido." Izuku barely manages to say as a whole sentence that can be heard. While Ashido was in his face the flouting set of clothes started waving about.

"Hey Midoriya, my name is Toru Hagakure! Nice to meet you!" While she was speaking, Izuku noticed that she moved around a lot. He thought this was because people couldn't see her facial expression so she used body language to express her thoughts and feelings.

"Yo man, my name is Eijiro Kirishima! What you did during the entrance exam was so manly!" Izuku didn't remember seeing Kirishima at the exam but he could have easily missed him. As the class was talking amongst themselves in their small groups besides Katsuki Bakugo, Momo Yaoyorozu and Shoto Todoroki.

"Hey I just got to say hi to someone." With that said Izuku left the group and headed towards Toldoroki. He saw Izuku coming and the green haired boy could tell that beneath the mask he was happy to see him again. "Hey Toldoroki, how you been? It's been a…." As Izuku is talking with the other chromatic eyes boy, the door to the room bursts open. As the students all go silent, in comes what appeared to be a yellow caterpillar with the face of a man that has probably not slept in the past week. Then when the caterpillar thing reached the teachers podium, it stood up and peeled like a banana.

"Good your all quiet. My name is Shota Aizawa, and I will be your first year home room teacher. We are supposed to go to the school introduction ceremony but, here at U.A we get to teach our classes how we like. So grab one of these and meet me at the field." While saying this Aizawa throws some gym uniforms around the class from his sleeping bag.

As the class is getting changed, one of the boys with purple ball hair starts saying some stuff about the girls in the class. "Ah, a sinner of lust. Very common in young adults how have no idea what love is." Says Sin as the boy who Izuku thinks his name is Minoru Mineta starts staring at a wall.

"On the other side of this wall is the girls changing room!" This had most of the guys staring at him with looks of disgust and disdain.

As everyone went back to getting changed, Mineta did something really stupid. "Hey guys! There's a hole in the wall!" He calls out to his male classmates.

On the other side of the wall, the girls hear the commotion going on and Kyoka decides to investigate. "What do you hear?" Asks Ashido to the punk girl. As Kyoka listens carefully, she hears Mineta say about the hole in the wall.

"Everyone cover up. There's a hollow and Mineta is trying to look through it!" She whisper shouts to get everyone's attention. Then Izuku said something that shocked all that heard it.

"Can I see?" Asks Izuku to the joyful Mineta that he finally found someone like him.

"Wait, Midoriya is going to try and spy on us as well!?" Asks Ashido to Kyoka.

"Let's see and find out, and if either of them do, they are getting a jack in the eye" says Kyoka to the other girls. She then hears Mineta say about all the other girls besides her and Hagakure. 'Dam Mineta, why it me ha! ' she thinks as the pervert talks to Izuku.

"It's right here my friend" states Mineta over the shouting of Iida and the shock of all the students.

"Thanks Mineta, now leave it." Izuku says as he closes the hole up. The way he says it is so cold and full of malice that it has Mineta jump and run to get changed.

"Wait, he didn't want to peap on us?" Asks Yaoyorozu to the punk girl who is now slightly blushing.

"Ha, oh no way. He can barely hang around me without blushing. Also he is way to Nic for that shit." Answers Kyoka to be other female classmates.

After all the students were done getting changed, they made their way to the field where their teacher stood. As they stood there chatting with each other as they waited, then Aizawa spoke. "Now, today we are going to be doing a physical test. Much like you all did in Junior high but, in this test you will be able to use your quirks. First a demonstration of this with the highest scorer of the entrance exam doing a ball toss. So Midoriya, come forward."

So Izuku made his way forward, this drew the attention of the class as they made his way forward. As he got to the circle Aizawa tossed him the ball. He looked at the ball and was thinking of how to do this.

'Maybe I could make something that removes physics from it or something?' Izuku thinks as he weigh the ball.

That's exactly what he does, as everyone is watching they see some machine appear in front of him while still being in the circle. "I would stand back and cover your ears." Izuku instructs while he places the ball on the machine and as they watch it seems to just fling itself to the sky and never stopping. As it's going, it creates a massive booom! As the dust from the shockwave dissipates, they see Izuku with a happy look on his face with no machine near him.

Then Aizawa shows them the score

Infinity Mach 9.6

Shows the little phone like object to the class.

"What!!"


	11. Chapter eleven: breaking records

Izuku was bored. He was able to come first in every event with a considerable lead each time. He did this by simply creating the needed tools to assist him, except in the grip test. As Aizawa had set a new rule for izuku to try and test his creativity and for him to show he wasn't a one trip pony.

"Aizawa-Sensei, What is the limit these grip tests can withstand?" Asks Izuku to his new homeroom teacher, who seemed to be bored.

"You don't need to worry about that Midoriya. Not even you would be able to break them." He answers in a monotone voice.

"Maybe not me sir." Izuku says as he starts to summon his latest creation. "But ZokZok will." When Izuku finished saying the strange name, a giant monster is standing in the middle of the gym. It has two eyes but one is green while the other is red, it's skin looks like stone and its hands are massive.

"ZokZok, ready for master." States the behemoth to all present, as he reaches his hand out to the grip tester. Then with just two fingers, crushes it with ease. "Opses, ZokZok's brokez itz. Sorras master." As the beast apologised, it handed Izuku the now broken grip tester. After Izuku had a small glimpse at it, he decided to see how his teacher reacted to being shown he can be wrong.

"So how much was that Aizawa-Sensei?" Izuku asks innocently to his homeroom teacher.

"An acceptable amount Midoriya." Answered Aizawa with a calm and collected demer.

'So he is able to accept that he can be wrong about somethings unlike some other people who I know.' Thinks Izuku as he looks at his teacher as the man thinks about what he just saw.

"Is no one going to mention that Midoriya, just summoned some sort of troll thing?!" Yelled out Denki Kaminari, as he was able to pull himself out of the shock that seeing Izuku have ZokZok appear out of nowhere.

"Yeah, so far in the test, all we have seen is you able to make objects and then suddenly you make this!" Screams Minoru Mineta as the short purple ball haired boy gestures wildly to the behemoth near him.

"Did ZokZok do bad?" Asks the giant troll to his master, in a worried and upset voice. This has some of the other class members now realising it had a mind of its own and start to back away.

"It's ok guys, ZokZok would never hurt any of you and no Zok, you did great my friend." Answers Izuku in a calm and collected manner to his summoned friend. "You want to go back now Zok or….."

"Bring Green one out mazter!" Yells Zok as he starts to stomp and dance around in an excited childlike manner.

"Ok, ok Zok calm down and I will bring Kishi out. I need to so he can say how he was right about the tests anyway." Calls out Izuku to Zok as he starts to get ready to summon his first living creation.

"Are you sure this is wise young god?" Asked Sin in a confused voice as she saw this action as showing a card which should remain hidden.

To answer her quirey, Izuku focused and opened up the portal to his pocket dimension where he kept his summons, as to not use too much energy and so he could quickly gain access to his repertoire in the middle of battle.

Slowly, the form of Kishi, in his pristine green armour with his sword in its scarab came into view. His green feather was sticking up and he seemed to be shocked that he was summoned today.

As he looked around and saw all the people who he had never met, he believed he understood why he had been summoned. "Hello young heros, my name is Kishi. I am lord Izuku's faithful knight and will defend him as such!" called out the knight in green armour.

In responds to his friends declaration he did the only thing a sane man would do, facepalm.

While this was going on, Kyoka was laughing so much it was hurting but even with the tears in her eyes, she could not stop laughing.

"What did I say?" asks the confused knight as he looks around to see Izuku shaking his head with his hand on his face in utter embarrassment while some of the other members of the class follow Kyoka's idea and started to either giggle lightly of to Denki Kaminari's extent, full on laughter.

That was why izuku once he got home went straight to his room to moan, but however bad that interaction had been. He couldn't keep the grin from his face.


	12. CD chapter 12 Strangers come

The next day, Izuku was supprisonly the first person to arrive at school. Even though he was early, Izuku was very nervous. After getting home and having his "Baby fit" as Sin had called it, she had asked about what he thought of his other classmates. He had said that they all seemed like nice people, even the perv with grape hair. True, with all the sins each of them had, he was surprised they wanted to be heros, until he heard why the pervert wanted to be a hero and everything just clicked.

That however, was not why Izuku was nervous. The real reason for that was the yellow caterpillar with the face of a very tired Shota Aizawa who was staring at Izuku as he walked in the classroom door. When Izuku had said about his fellow heroes in training, Sin had then asked about his teacher. To that question however, Izuku didn't have an answer.

True, the man seemed nice enough, in his own strange and brutal way. However, who even was he? Izuku got the answer to that question by simple using his powers of sight and seeing what Aizawa was doing at that moment, which turned out to be using his quirk to help him beat the living shit out of a group of thugs who were only moments ago mugging a woman. That's when for Izuku, it clicked on who the man was, and that was Eraserhead.

Now that Izuku knew that the man's quirk let him erase others quirks, he had to be careful so he didn't expose the truth about Godhood. True, the doctors who were testing Izuku at the hospital when his quirk came in had no idea what type of quirk it was, either mutation or emitter is all the could say. SO, that ment Izuku had to be careful when around his teacher or else he might….

"Izuku, would you stop mumbling? It's still to early for you to be here also so at least stay quiet." was all that came out of the yellow caterpillar who still had his eyes closed.

"S-sorry Sensi!" was all Izuku was able to yell as his teacher looked up with one eye open as if this was all too much hassle.

"Midoriya, would you please calm down." said Shota Aizawa as he arose from his sleeping back to stand behind the teacher's podium. "Well, at least your not late and erosional." As if he was able to sense the door about to open, Aizawa and Izuku both ended their banter and sat.

"Good Morning Se..Midoriya!" was the first thing both expected to be heard as the door opened and in came Tenya Iida with his stiff appearance and commanding atmosphere to him. "Midoriya, i am so glad to see another one of my classmates is also one to follow edicate and arrive on time."

"Hey Iida, you know we are thirty minutes early right?" was all Izuku could think to say in response to his classmates choice of words.

This did not seem to faze him, as he continued his signature arm chopping while saying about no matter how early you are it's better then being on time or heaven forbid late! This went on for about ten minitues until other students started arriving, then he started going around and talking to them to leave Izuku alone with his own thoughts. This was good for izuku as from the easiness of yesterday's tests, he had a lot to think about.

When he thought about the tests yesterday, all he could think was that it was to easy. The way he was able to complete annihilate every competition so easily made Izuku wonder, 'Is this why the gods decide to move on?'. Was the first thought he had about his new seat of power. The one after that was 'where do the gods go?'

Once those thoughts settled in, he couldn't shake them out. however , he was unable to continue his thoughts when a sertion brown haired girl, who could also control gravity appeared in front of him. "Hey there Deku!"

"Gah!" was all Izuku could say as he fell backwards on his chair and on his way to hitting the floor. On his way down however, much like their first interaction, Uraraka Ochaco went to stop him from falling. However, she was not aware enough of her suprodings and tripped on the table leg in front of her.

Everyone in the room say the duo falling were all still and time seemed to slow down until a strange light appeared under them both and out came someone no one, not even Izuku knew. This girl looked about their age but had a sizable chest that could battle Momo's size. She had blue hair with horns, a strange tail and bat like wings. She was also extremely attractive and seemed to draw everyone's attention. As she ascended out of the portal, she grabbed Izuku bridal style while using her tail to grab Uraraka by the wrist and unceremoniously yanked her up so she wouldn't fall face first onto the floor.

As Uraraka was painfully pulled to a standing position, she was feeling envy toward the strange women who appeared under Izuku, as the strange women had done what she had wanted to do. Once the duo landed everything seemed to go still, until Izuku decided to speak.

"Umm, who are you and can you please put me down?" was the only thing Izuku could think to even say. The moment he spoke however, the mysteries girl grow a massive grin across her face while also blushing.

"Izuku spoke to me!" was all she said as she started nuzzling up to him. While this was going on, everyone was starting to get freaked out. Everyone had their own reactions to this stranger. Some of the boys like Minoru Mineta, were drooling while wishing they were in Izuku's shoes. Even some of the girls were enveyis of their male classmate, but tried not to show it. Two of the members of the class however, were finding this to be extremely counterintuitive. While one male saw this as extremely impractical and was about to speak out about it.

"Excuse me Mama, but i believe you are in the wrong classroom and the behaviour you are showing now is not fit for a school environment!" called out Tenya Iida as he did his signature arm chopping. The actions done by Tenya snapped most of the class out of their supper, except Minoru who was still staring at the strange woman.

"So, who cares where we are! Why can't I show affection for the man I love!" shouted the women to Iida while also petting Izuku's head slightly. That was when, Shouta Aizawa entered the room with his iconic bored look on. Then, it was as if all was still in the world. There was not a sound to be heard, nor was there any movement until…

"AHG-CHHH!" Denki Kaminari sneezing was all it took to break the spell. Then everyone turned their heads to stare at the offender who dared make noise. The only reaction he could think to do with all eyes on him was a simple one.

"What?"


	13. Chapter 13 And they decide to stay

As Izuku made his way home with the strange girl, whose name he had learned to be Lilith, he was contemplating the way his class and the entire institute of UA had reacted. Mineta had even said that Izuku made her so he could fulfill all of his wildest dreams. This was shot down by both himself and Kishi as Lilith said that she wishes Izuku would do that to him while she clung to his arm. After a short interaction with everyone in class 1-A, Aizawa called them to calm down and allow Izuku and his new sumon though to see the principale.

This caused many students to call out that they should accompany him for support and to understand how his quirk worked better. Then, Aizawa retorted that they had important classes to do and that this was a private matter with Nezu and Izuku. This quilled most of the trouble children but some, including mineta who was still saying about Izuku also being a pervert.

So Izuku made his way to the office of one Principal Nezu accompanied by Lilith and Kishi, who was there to insure the protection of his creator as he also had no idea who this strange woman was and did not trust her as much as he could throw her, which from their training was pretty far.

As the treo stood in front of the massive and intimidating door that served as the entry point into the notorious Principle Nezu's office. Izuku was so nervous that in truth, words can't describe how terrified he truly was. So when he knocked on the door and was told to enter, he was shocked to see a strange small bear, mouse thing sitting at the office's desk. He had heard that the Principal was an animal but he had thought it was a rumor or false. He was white and quite strange looking but Izuku could feel that he wasn't dangerous directly but he knew that the animal had an intelligent glint in his eyes.

Principle Nezu was happy to meet one of the students who had caught his eye even though it was only a few days in the year. He had heard from Aizawa how Izuku was able to create living creations as well as objects that could break the laws of physics. He had heard of quirks that could break the laws of physics, one such person being a fellow classmate of Izuku's named Ochaco Uraraka, as she could release gravity from anything she touched with here five fingers within a certain weight limit. Then, there was Mirio Togata, a member of the Big Three whos quirk allowed him to pass through solid objects. Izuku's quirk however, made items and living things out of nothing as well also allowed them to break physics. So, as Izuku made his way into the room, Nezu could help but be surprised by the meek and shy boy in front of him. True, Aizawa had said he was a quiet boy who mostly kept to himself but wasn't anti social or rude, but for how much the boy was shaking…..

"Y-you asked for me Sir?" asked Izuku in nearly a whisper to the mousebear in front of him. Izuku felt as if he wasn't a god but instead, the creature before him was. Kishi and Lilith however, neither of them felt threatened in the slightest by the Principle of one of the most prestigious hero high schools in the world.

"Yes Midoriya, I called you here to talk to you about your quirk and the create of…. Whats your name again?" asked Nezu to Lilith as he and non of the staff other than Aizawa had heard her name.

"It's Lilith, and I am Izuku's girlfriend!" she called out as she tried to grab onto Izuku but was held back by Kishi as well as Izuku stepping back.

"Y-yeah, her name is Lilith Sir, but she's not my girlfriend or anything!" called out Izuku to the interested Nezu.

"Of course Midoriya. Now, I was wondering how your quirk worked exactly. I know you only received a few months ago after being struck by lightning, but I would like to hear how you describe this power that you have been handed?" Asked Nezu to the now slightly les scared Izuku.

So, Izuku explained how his "Quirk" worked. From the way that he was able to bend reality to his will to either fully create anything he imagines down to the molecular level and even it's personality when it's living. Also, his darker side which when used removed whatever he wanted from existence. This talk lasted until the first break and then Izuku was dismissed but Nezu said one thing before the green bean left.

"Izuku, you can come to me whenever you want to talk. Also if you just want some tea." Offers the Principle to Izuku.

"Thinks Sir, I will keep that in mind!" Izuku calls back enthusiastically as he leaves the office with kishi and Lilith still with him.

So Izuku sat alone at a table as he stared to eat his food, when suddenly…

"DEKU!" he hears Ochaco Uraraka call out his name as she and a large number of 1-A students come out and sit with him. Then she sits and is followed by the 1-A students. "So Deku, why did Principle Nezu need to talk to you?" she asks in a worried manner. This spurs a conversation were all the other students also ask what he wanted.

"W-well, he wanted ummm.. He…" before Izuku can finish what he was going to say, he is interrupted by Tenya Iida.

"Midoriya, if you do not wish to talk about it then we will not trouble you with our queries!" he shouts out while chopping his arm in front of himself.

"No, No Iida it's fine. He just called me up to ask about my quirk since it's quite a strange one that even I barely understand since I have only had it for a few months." the revelation of Izuku's quirk being a recent incident and the way he is able to control it so well shocked most of those present.

Then Kyoka Jiro spoke up. "It's true, I met Izuku when his quirk first manifested and we hung out." She says at the start with bravado but by the end starts to shy out slightly.

After this all of them start to talk about their lives outside of U.A and why they wanted to be heroes.

After the school day was done and Izuku got home and informed his mother about his day and the creation of Lilith, whom she disliked instantly du to the way she acted towards Izuku but others saw Izuku's day as excelente. When Izuku got to his room, he decided to take a quick nap on his bed.

In another realm, that only those who were once gods reside when they hand their godhood to another, sat the old man Izuku had met and consequently, got his powers from. He watched izuku's actions and decided that he did make the right choice, even as he watched him sleeping in his bed still dressed in his U.A uniform.

"Who are you watching old friend?" asked another one of the gods who occupied Valhalla.

"The one whom I gave my powers to." answered God to his blonde bearded friend.

"Way I see?" He asked calmly and compassionately. As God nods, the man steps forward and his shocked to see the green haired teen sleeping. "Who in Odin's beard is that?" Asks Thor, the god of Thunder for Norse Mythology.

"That my friend Thor, is someone who will change the world."


	14. Chapter 14 New Class

Once Izuku reached his block, he knew he would be in some trouble with Lilith deciding not to remove herself from Izuku's side and so he was going to have to explain to his mother what was going on. Once Izuku had unlocked the door and tried to step in however, it was like Lilith was shot from a gun and Izuku watched in horror as she made her away directly to his mother.

"Hello Mother dearest! I am Izuku's one true love!" proclaimed Lilith as she gave Inko Midoriya a hug. The sudden appearance of the girl and claim she had made, had Inko shocked. The shock however, didn't last long.

"MY BABY BOY AS A LOVER?!"

Once Izuku had made his way into the house proper and explained to his mother who Lilith turyl was, her happy joy that Izuku had found another person who loved him so much turned into pure shock. She had never thought her pure little angel could make something so….. Lustful?

"Izuku, why did you create this girl like this? And be honest."

"I didn't mean to make her, she just appeared and helped me from falling off my chair. I didn't make her on purpose." was all Izuku could say in response to his mother.

After the discussion with his mother, Izuku made his way into his room so he could get some sleep. As he made his way into his room, Izuku knew he wouldn't have to worry about Lilith trying anything while he slept. As Izuku started getting ready for bed, he heard what sounded like him speak, but with a deeper voice.

"Please, any god listening, don't put Kacchan in my class."

This statement confused Izuku, and so he decided to just sleep it off and hope that he nevered

As the class waited for the heroics class to start, many of them were wondering who their teacher would be. Some thought it would Aizawa but others thought it would be someone else. Izuku knew who it was by some small detective work.

"It's properly All Might." said Izuku as he looked around the room. This statement got many other people remembering the hologram that they got with their acceptance letters and how it had All Might in it. Right as this started to become the topic that everyone was thinking of, Izuku felt a presence begin to make its way towards them. Izuku did not outwardly react to the sensasion, but knew who to expect coming through the door at any moment.

"HAVE NO FEAR, FOR I AM HERE" was all the students in 1-A heard before All Might came striding into the room in his hero costume. Seeing All Might in his hero costume confused many of the class, whilst some were able to deduce what was going on but decided to let All Might speak and announce what was going to happen this period. "Ah, I see you are all ready to go. Well before any objections let's get right into it!" he said as he pulled out a remote and aimed it at a wall, and which 20 holes opened up with only 19 having something in it.

Once everyone got their costumes and saw that Izuku had sneak off without grabbing one, this had everyone puzzled until the male cohorts saw him in the changing room but what he was wearing was a strange suit. It had a split down the middle of color with the left side being black and the right side being white, the opposite of Izuku's eyes. He also wore fingerless gloves but these were green, much like his hair. His shoes were also his usual red sneakers but with some added armour, much like the entire suit. Izuku knew the need for armour after having been attacked by Kishi so many times when not wearing any.

"Wow dude, sick costume." committed Denki Kaminari, the guy who Izuku had helped during the entrance exam. This comment shocked Izuku as he had thought people wouldn't like his costume idea but it appeared that people liked it.

Once Izuku and the others were all dressed, they made their way to a combat area much like the one they had used in the entrance exam. This had some of them thinking that they would be fighting bots again, but they didn't share their thoughts and instead waited to see what All Might would say.

As they approached him, they all saw him reading what appeared to be small notes. These were most likely about the lesson he was about to teach. Once they reached him, All Might looked up towards everyone.

"They say the clothes make the man, young ones. Now be fully aware that you are heroes!" called out All Mights as he looked upon all the costumes everyone was wearing. He saw so many different designs and ideas in them, but most ment for an aesthetic look. True, some had proper armour and purpose to the, as could be seen with Momo who's costume looked like it had no purpose until you remembered her quirk. Katsuki also had use in his gauntlet as did many others. Izuku on the other hand, All Might didn't know anything about his design. He didn't hand in a design paper so All Might had no idea if the suit Izuku was wearing had any added benefits to it. "All right, time for a little question. Where do most villian attacks occur, class?" asked All Might as he looked at every student.

Many of the students thought that the most villain attacks happened on the streets, as that was where the media and news showed most of the fights. Izuku knew the truth though, with both his nerding on heroes and the power he had, he knew most villains hide in their little hideouts and away from prying eyes.

"Sir, most villain fights occur inside villain hideouts, this is because most are smart enough not to be caught out on the streets. Most so-called "villain attacks" reported by the news is either petty crime where the crimeanel used their quirk as a means to try and escape or someone who lost control." answered Izuku as he held his hand up.

"You would be correct yough Izuku! Yes , most villain vs hero fights occur inside. That's why today, we are doing battles today!" called out All Might as he held out a card, which had battle written on it. As the class let the message set in, they were drawn into a control room with many monitors and screens showing live footage of rooms inside a building. They all looked into these screens and waited for All Might to double check his papers. "Ok class, we are now going to roll to see who is on whose team!" As All Might announced as he pointed at a screen which started to spin.

As the class watched the machine spin, some were praying to have a good ally whilst others just wanted one who would stay out of their way. Once the screen stopped though…

Izuku Midoriya Mezo Shoji

Yuga Aoyama Denki Kaminari

Mina Ashido Hanta Sero

Tsuyu Asui Ochaco Uraraka

Tenya Iida Rikido Sato

Momo Yaoyorozu Kyoka Jiro

Mashirao Ojiro Katsuki Bakugo

Minoru Mineta Koji Koda

Eijiro Kirishima Fumikage Tokoyami

Shoto Todoroki Toru Hagakure

"So Izuku, it seems you and I will be working together." called out Mezo as he looked at his ally for the trial ahead.

"Yea, it seems like we will be Mezo. Let's make the best effort we can and win. Hopefully." responded Izuku, with the last bit being slightly quieter then the start.

"Now, let's see who's against who!" called out All Might as the names tuned into the letter each team was represented. As everyone watched it spin, most were hoping to either not be against teams A, F, G, and J.

The team results were:

A vs F

B vs D

J vs G

C vs E

H vs I

And that was the results of the spin.

Back in Valhalla.

"What are you planning Thor?" asked God as he looked as his companion of times long gone.

"Indeed Thor, what are you planning?" asked Loki as he looked at his brother and his friend from above them on a balcony. He had always wondered where his brother seemed to disappear to every now and then.

"Where I am going is no concern, whom I am going to is interesting though." answered Thor as he put on a cloak and had his hammer Mjölnir, and transformed it into an umbrella.

"Who are you going to visit then brother?"

"The latest God, Izuku Midoriya of course."


End file.
